omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Traveler (Journey)
Character Synopsis The Traveler ''' is the main protagonist and player character of Journey. The Traveler is genderless and its name, age and story are unknown. The Traveler is a Rythulian, much the same as the cloaked figures and companions found throughout the game and in numerous cutscenes. The Traveler is made of cloth and sports a humanoid form. It appears to have no arms and has glowing eyes. The Traveler's default attire is The Red Robe. The Red Robe starts with no scarf, and its scarf's size and magic capacity increase with every Glowing Symbol collected by the player. Character Statistics '''Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Journey '''Name: '''The Traveler '''Gender: '''Neutral (Officially created to be gender neutral, so they aren't concretely male or female) '''Age: '''Supposedly has existed for billions of years (Was created during the time of the stars and was made to be a messiah to The Rythulians) '''Classification: '''Rythulian, The Messiah, The Stars '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Rythulians have the ability to produce sounds that when heard, will instantly pacify others and cause them to make alongside them), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has the natural ability to interact with spirits, whom of which are eternal souls of those who's passed), Non-Corporeal (Rythulians themselves are nothing more than eternal souls that exist across the world), Creation (Created the stars themselves and through Red Cloth, they can create objects from nothing), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to harness the energy given off from stars and use it to power their machines), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8 & 9; Rythulians are in an eternal cycle of life and rebirth as set up by The Mountain. As long as their's reincarnation, The Rythulians will indefinitely ressurect themselves. The true form of Rythulians are transcendental light that resides in the afterlife), Matter Manipulation (Has the ability to materialize things in and out of existence, such as Red Cloth), Light Manipulation, (Capable of manipulating light that can effect the very soul of others), Telepathy (Communicates with creatures through this method), Regeneration (Low-Godly, As long as The Travelers have a conscious they'll always remain and reincarnate), Weather Manipulation (Created machines with the power to manipulate The Weather), Power Bestowal (Gave their technology the powers of their the stars and red cloth), Mind Manipulation (Granted their machines with sentience), Astral Projection (Rythulians are capable of projecting themselves into higher planes to communicate with the lost souls). Resistance to Hot and Cold Temperatures (Can exist in both hot desserts and extremely cold climents), Soul Manipulation (Capable of handling the souls of all The Rythulians in his body, which would normally consume the souls of regular Rythulians), Empathic Manipulation (The Rythulians can resist the effects of their own songs, which pacify and control those who even are in the presence of it) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Was created to be the greatest of The Rythulians, as such they should be within the same league. Rythulians were able to harness the powers of all light to create machines and power machines like The Weather Machine. In addition, they were the creators of the stars) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (The Traveler was shown to travel from deep space all the way to the vast desertland. The Rythulians are able to spread light across the entire universe at fast speeds) Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Scaling off The Rythulians, whom of which are powered by The Stars themselves) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Rivals the power of the stars, thus should have durability comparable to them. Also it's revealed that Rythulians themselves are living stars, as The Traveler was created when stars themselves become a sentient lifeform) 'Stamina: Very High '(Traversed vast lands such as deserts, snow-filled locations and even mountain ranges. All of this in a single day and without any rests) 'Range: Stellar '(Should be comparable to The Rythulians, who can expand the stars and are able to effect them) 'Intelligence: Genius (The Rythulians can create machines that can manipulate weather and can control Sentials with a conscious, have billions of years worth of knowledge passed down from generations ago) Weaknesses: 'None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Red Robe: The default robe that The Traveler. This robe is comprised of Red Ribbon's, of which are shown to create life from nothing and is another power source of The Rythulians Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Music: '''Rythulians can create sounds that when heard, will passively pacify others and cause them to tag alongside somebody Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Journey Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4